


Cracks on the Pavement

by skaoi



Series: Skaoi Drabbles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Double Decker Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: “Detective,” he croaked.  He needed to explain.  To apologize.  To...Another for The Double Decker Drabble Fest.





	Cracks on the Pavement

She tried to catch him as he sank to the ground but they ended up collapsing together in a tangle of arms, legs and feathers.

****

Between the pain and the exhaustion, Lucifer thought he was dying. Chloe gently carding her fingers through his hair quickly disabused him of the notion. "Detective," he croaked.  He needed to explain.  To apologize.  To...

****

"Don't try to talk," Chloe answered softly then scowled. "You're hurt."

****

He smiled even though his lips cracked and he tasted blood. "That look in your eye, darling..."

****

Her eyebrows went up, "What look?"

****

"Punishment."


End file.
